


The Three People We Could Be

by N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anger, Bullying, M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S/pseuds/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S
Summary: Nagisa gets a small peak into Karma's oh so guarded mind, but it leaves him with more questions than answers.based on a strange conversation I had with someone the other day.





	The Three People We Could Be

Nagisa was walking to class, Karma by his side. he was talking about what scientists were saying about the moon as he walked, Karma humming along and adding his two cents every now and then...

it was odd, Karma seemed disinterested, eyes scanning the area lazily as he hummed distantly in agreement, but whenever Nagisa accused him of this, he could recite the conversation backward and forwards up to that point.

maybe it was just his lax personality? but then why were his eyes always looking around as if he expected to get jumped?

as he said, odd.

anyway...

he was talking about how their excuse was stupid and how global warming couldn't possibly be what blew up the moon when he sensed something flying through the air towards him.

he instantly whipped around, but he was slightly to slow as his arms were full at the moment and he could only watch as something that registered in his mind as a ball came flying right towards his face.

Karma's instincts were much faster though, and his hand flew out to narrowly catch the offending object.

it was so narrowly in fact, that if Nagisa moved the slightest bit his nose would touch the back of Karma's hand.

it all happened so fast, Nagisa barely had time to widen his eyes, but Karma didn't seem the slightest bit caught off guard, sending a fierce glare to the D-class jerks who threw it. well, something told Nagisa the guy had a lot of enemies. but with his mouth, that really wasn't all that surprising...

after they saw who Nagisa was traveling with, they grew extremely pale, and quickly bolted, leaving a fiery redhead to glare at them as they fled. Karma dropped the ball, arm falling in the same motion as his face blanked again and he turned back around.

"Thanks for that..." Nagisa said quietly. Karma snorted. "don't get mushy, it was just instinct." he said, voice void of any emotion.

but Nagisa grinned, knowing otherwise. "Karma, human instinct is to cover your own face, not your friends," he said right back. Karma did not respond.

Nagisa opened his mouth to tease the boy some more, but he spoke first. "that happen often? they came awfully far out just to do that."

Nagisa laughed nervously and scratched at the back of his neck.

"uhh... only with them. I'm pretty much invisible to everyone else." he stammered. Karma hummed, sharp eyes fixed on him.

Nagisa laughed again. "yeah, I'm just the kid in the shadows..." he said solemnly.

Karma stopped dead.

Nagisa stopped too, a confused hum leaving his throat.

then Karma let out this mad little laugh, a bitter sad sound, almost mocking but not quite. 

it was almost like that creepy tone people took when saying, "I know something you don't know~"

Karma turned to him then, eyes accusing, smile vicious. "you're wrong. Do you think you're a shadow walker? you don't even know the half of it." 

his voice was low and angry, full of mockery and spite, so much so Nagisa took a step back. but before he could reach farther, try to defuse the situation perhaps, Karma bent forward, using his height to his full advantage as he loomed over the blunette.

"Since you seem to be just as narrow-minded as the rest of them, let me spell it out for you. there are three kinds of people that walk this world Nagisa, the ones who walk in the shadows, the ones who walk at the edge of them, and the ones who walk in the daylight."

he leaned down farther, eyes still burning as he gripped Nagisa's collar.

"first the shade walkers. ignored by the ones who walk in the sun until the ones who walk in the sun need to feel better about the burning stares of their peers, then they drag the shadewalkers out to spit on them, laugh at them, while they melt under the sun that the sun walkers have been used to burning alive in since the day they were born!"

he was shouting now, and Nagisa just stood there in shock, trying to decode the riddles spilling from the redhead's lips. 

"and the sunwalkers have no real excuses for the things they do, but it's not as if they know better either, they were raised that way! the farther you walk in the heat, the more the light blinds you, and eventually, you start to worry. 

'what do I look like to the others? what do they look like to me? quickly, torment the ones in the shade, they have it easy! I'll show the others how strong I am!'"

he wasn't looking at Nagisa anymore, rather through him, and Nagisa finally started to get what he was saying.

he was talking about the lives people chose, the ones 'walking in the sun' being the popular ones with friends and goals, their narrow vision blinding them to arrogance so they only saw themselves.

the ones 'walking at the edge of the shadows' were the ones who tried to remain invisible to those people, and got picked on and scorned in the process.

so who then, were these 'shadow walkers'?

as if reading his mind, Karma's grip tightened on his shirt collar, and his eyes narrowed.

"and let's not forget the actual shadow walkers." he said, voice much lower and quieter now. "the ones who walk in the darkness, unseen by the other two. the shadow walkers will never be seen, always protecting people without them knowing it.

no one notices if one is sad because they can't see them.

no one will notice if one disappears because they can't see them.

no one will care if I'm gone because you can't see me."

Nagisa's eyes widened, a shocking sound escaping him as realization sunk in.

Karma's grip loosened suddenly, and he stepped back, looking Nagisa dead in the eyes as he murmured, "none of you will ever see me, not really. and you wanna know the screwed up part? I'm completely okay with that. 'still sucks though. being looked through like that..."

he sighed and turned, one last sentence being uttered into the warm early air as he walked away.

"I'm not sure which of us has it worse honestly... 

see you around, shade."

and with that, he was gone, leaving Nagisa to stare in shock at the place his friend used to be.

Karma Akabane...

had a tragically beautiful mind.

one Nagisa wanted to decode.

if only Karma would let him get close enough to try...

he'd keep trying though, and no matter what...

he would get through to his friend, one way or another...

he had too.


End file.
